Farmall 340
The was a row-crop tractor built by International Harvester from 1958 to 1963 in the USA. Model history The Farmall 340 was a new row-crop model, similar to the Farmall 240 but heavier and with the larger 135 ci 4-cylinder engine from the International 330. The 340 came with a 2 or 3-point Fast-Hitch with traction control and Tel-A-Depth depth control and a fully enclosed Hydra-Touch hydraulic system. International made available a diesel version of the Farmall 340 for the first time in 1960. The engine was a new 166 ci 4-cylinder with the same bore as the D282 6-cylinder used in larger tractors. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version When the Farmall 340 came to market in mid-1958 it was fairly closely matched in power with the Allis-Chalmers D14, Case 311B, Ford 701-series, Minneapolis-Moline 335 Universal, and Oliver Super 66. The nearest competitor from John Deere was the smaller and less-powerful 2-cylinder 430T. In 1959 the Oliver 660, which replaced the Super 66, moved ahead of the Farmall 340 in power, at a lower price. The 4-cylinder John Deere 1010RC, introduced in 1960, matched the Farmall in power at a lower price. The Allis-Chalmers D15 and Case 541, introduced at the same time, offered more power than the Farmall for a lower price. Note: Some specifications and prices for comparison tables from Hall, Mike, Ed., The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009 and Larsen, Lester, “Farm Tractors 1950-1975”, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981 Tractor Comparison, diesel version The diesel-powered Farmall 340 roughly equaled the Allis-Chalmers D15, Case 531, and Oliver 660. The Ford 901-series and Minneapolis-Moline 4-Star and Jet Star were more powerful. John Deere bracketed the Farmall. Its 1010RC was lightly lighter and less powerful than the Farmall, with a smaller engine. The 2010RC was heavier and more powerful, although it still cost less in 1962. In mid-1962 International Harvester replaced the Farmall 340 with the more powerful Farmall 504. Timeline *1958 - Farmall 340 introduced with gasoline engine *1960 - Diesel version added *1961 - Farmall 504 introduced to eventually replaced Farmall 340 *1963 - Farmall 340 discontinued Factory locations Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-135 4-cylinder gasoline engine *5-speed transmission *Dual front wheels *Lights *2 or 3-point "Fast Hitch" with "Traction Control" and "Tel-A-Depth" *Standard tires **Front: 5.00-15 4-ply **Rear: 11.2-36 4-ply; 12.4-36 (1960) Options *Distillate engine *LPG engine *D-166 4-cylinder diesel engine *Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Single front wheel *Adjustable front axle *Power adjusted rear wheels *Independent pto *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves *Optional tires **Front: 6.00-12, 6.50-16, and 7.50-10 single, 4.00-15 dual front wheels, 4.00-19 and 6.00-16 adjustable axle **Rear: 12.4-36, 13.9-36; 12.4-38, 13.6-38 (1960) Serial numbers version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. Farmall 340_wide_1958.jpg|Farmall 340 gasoline with adjustable front axle, 6.00-16 front and 13.9-36 rear tires|link=Farmall 340 See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 340 * International 330 * Farmall 240 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links Category:Farmall 340 Category:Tractors by model number 340 Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:35 hp tractors Category:340 (model number)